


Midnight Revelations

by JakeGrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs A Stiff Drink, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack Treated Seriously, Defenestration, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Hawk Moth Reveal, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, The previous two tags are very closely related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeGrey/pseuds/JakeGrey
Summary: After a particularly inconveniently-timed akuma, all Adrien wants is to decompress for a bit with a mug of cocoa before going back to bed. Instead, he finds what is obviously Hawk Moth's kwami in a kitchen cupboard.He does not take this particularly well.





	Midnight Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my noticing that whenever someone writes a fic about Adrien accidentally finding out about his dad's little hobby, he always reacts in the exact same way (running like hell, gravitating to Marinette's house for tea and sympathy and then having their big emotional reveal) moment, and realising this was getting a little stale.

"Fuck Hawkmoth with an _everything!_ " Adrien grumbled, staggering into the kitchen and tossing his jacket in the general direction of the hook behind the door. "Does the man never sleep? Good thing the Guardian picked a Chat Noir who can get dressed quickly this time around, I could have been walking home in my boxers..."  
  
"Truer than you know, and not just for official business," Plagg replied. Adrien shot him a curious look. "Suffice to say that if you get caught in bed with someone else's wife, I'm not allowed to let you transform to help you outrun him or Tikki will yell at me for bringing the team into disrepute again."  
  
Adrien snorted. "I'll keep that in mind." He opened a cupboard experimentally; there should be some cocoa powder in here somewhere, as well as some sugar and if he was really lucky some cooking brandy...  
  
The cupboard contained all of the above. It also contained what was quite clearly a purple, vaguely butterfly-shaped _kwami_. He(?) and Adrien stared at one another in mute shock for a long, uncomfortable moment.  
  
"Well," Plagg said to nobody in particular, " _this_ is awkward."  
  
Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and silently counted to ten. "So, Nooroo, right?"  
  
"Yes," Nooroo said awkwardly. "Hello, Adrien. It's nice to finally meet you, but I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."  
  
"Me too. So, this means my father is Hawkmoth."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"So he akumatised _himself_?" Plagg interjected. "I didn't know your Chosen could do that."  
  
"I did _not_ choose Gabriel. But apparently you can, if you take your Miraculous off after activating the akuma." He shrugged. "I didn't think it would work either, but I wasn't going to tell _him_ that."  
  
Adrien decided to skip the cocoa part altogether and grabbed the half-empty bottle of cheap cognac next to the coffee beans. "If I were to ask you _why_ he was doing this, would I regret it? I mean, I can make an educated guess..."  
  
"He wants Emilie back, and he thinks the only way to accomplish that is to combine the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculi..."  
  
"And you have _definitely_ watched enough _Fullmetal Alchemist_ to know why that would be a bad thing, kid," Plagg added hastily, just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I have... Wait." Adrien gave Nooroo a searching look. "You said he _thinks_ the only way to bring my mother back is human transmutation. Are you suggesting he's wrong about that?"  
  
Nooroo winced. "I'd better start at the beginning. And I don't think you're going to like it."  
  
  
Gabriel had just put the finishing touches on the latest draft of his victory monologue (because if a thing's worth doing it's worth doing properly, and supervillainy was very much worth doing in his opinion) and was contemplating turning in for the night when there came a loud crash and an angry yell from downstairs.   
  
"What the bloody hell-?" He turned back to his computer and called up the security monitor app, where he saw Adrien gesticulating wildly in the direction of the kitchen cupboard. The one where the sugar cubes were kept.  
  
Gabriel glanced in the direction of the small, rather under-padded cloth bed he'd permitted his kwami while in a rare good mood. It was conspicuously empty.  
  
"Oh, _bugger_ ," he said quietly.  
  
  
Marinette was in an extremely bad mood. One akuma in the middle of the night during exam season was bad enough, but two in a row was just bloody unreasonable. And if it wasn't an akuma then there'd better be an _extremely_ good explanation for Tikki frantically shaking her awake to tell her about the message on the Ladyblog calling for backup at Adrien's house; she'd bribed Alya with chocolate for that on the assumption that Chat wouldn't abuse it, and if he had then she was in the market for a new rug-  
  
Just as she reached the front door there came a tremendous crash of glass, and something- no, some _one_ landed on the pavement in front of her in a heap. "Ow," said a distressingly familiar voice.  
  
Hawkmoth hauled himself off the ground, pointedly ignoring the probably-imaginary impression that Nooroo was having a very good laugh at his expense, and brushed some glass off the shoulders of his costume. "You are _extremely_ grounded, young man!" he called up to Adrien, who had appeared at his window (in that ridiculous leather gimp suit, because of fucking _course_ the powers that be would give the bloody ring to _Adrien_...) The boy responded by making a rude gesture.  
  
"Lucky Charm," a cold, quiet, utterly furious voice hissed from behind him. Hawkmoth turned around to behold his _other_ arch-nemesis, who was for some reason holding a ladybird-patterned baseball bat studded with nails.  
  
" _Double_ bugger," he muttered.  
  
  
Gabriel thoroughly failed to enjoy the rest of his evening, but in one small way he was lucky. Ladybug didn't find out just whose secret identity she'd been friendzoning since this whole thing started until after he was handed over to the police.


End file.
